Arms Of An Angel
by TJ OR TY
Summary: Set 5 years after 'Chosen'. Faith is finally ready to meet up with her angel again. Warning implied FF pairing


Disclaimer: i own nothing in this story. Joss owns them all, i just borrowed them. so please don't sue.

Authors Note: Please Review but be kind to me.

ARMS OF AN ANGEL

It had been five years since I had last seen her. We communicated on the phone or by e-mail most of the time, just keeping up to date with what was happening. After we had destroyed Sunnydale we all travelled together for a couple of months fighting demons and vampires, generally doing what we do best.

By the time we reached Chicago I was ready to head off on my own. I said my goodbyes to the rest of the gang leaving her until last.

'Well I guess this is it huh? I don't know what to say except I'll miss you most of all. I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything I did in the past. If I could change it all I would without a second thought. The only thing I wouldn't change was that incredible kiss we shared that night after going to the bronze. I know you regret it but I've got to admit that I enjoyed it. Anyway I guess I'd better be going before Robin leaves without me.' I quickly pull her into my arms and hug her tightly. I start to pull away from her but she holds me tighter. I look down into her wise eyes. 'I can't let you go. Please don't leave me I need you.' I told her that I had the forgiveness of the people I had hurt but now I needed to work on forgiving myself. She told me she understood what I was saying but she couldn't let me go until she did one thing. Gently I felt my head being pulled down to hers before her lips closed over mine. The kiss was tentative at first but then I couldn't help myself as I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When we pulled apart I smiled slightly at her before turning and walking away.

I must have only been in New York an hour when I received a text message from her. 'I have no regrets I miss you and I hope you come back soon.'

Robin decided to leave New York a year later to keep on travelling.

Finally after five years I've forgiven myself and decided it's time to go back home to her.

I was talking to her on the phone this morning before I started driving home.

We arranged to meet halfway in Chicago. I couldn't wait to see her again. I drove all day and night until I was in Chicago. I had just parked my car outside the restaurant where we were meeting when there was a huge crash and the sound of crunching metal. I quickly jumped out of the car and in the direction of the crash. As I rounded the corner my heart froze. I didn't recognise the car closest to me but the one smashed up against the wall was unmistakably hers. I ran over to the car praying it wasn't her. As I got closer I could see her struggling to get out of the car. I ran faster and helped her pull open the car door. I pulled her out of the car and sat down with her in my lap. 'Buffy, open your eyes please look at me. Come on baby I need you. It's time for me to come home. You're my home and I don't know what I'm gonna do if you leave me. Please Buffy just open your eyes. Don't leave me I…I love you B.'

Slowly she started to open her eyes and focus on me. She tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. 'Hi. I missed you Faith. I was driving too fast 'cos I needed to see you again. I didn't see him until it was too late and I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry I just couldn't wait to see you again. I really need to tell you something before it's too late. It's funny really, I've survived countless battles and apocalypses but a stupid car crash is the end of me. I won't win this time but I need to tell you…I love you Faith. I think I've always loved you and I'm just sorry it took so long.' I subconsciously hold her closer trying to keep her with me longer. I know it's no use as I can feel her heart beat slowing with every painful breath. I leant closer to her and gently brushed my lips over hers. 'I love you as well Buffy. I don't want you to feel pain anymore I'll survive for you always.'

I held her tightly as silent tears rolled down my face as she took her last breath and her heart came to a stop.

My heart broke that day on the street when I lost my soul mate.

That day was 20 years ago today.

Since then I've travelled round looking for somewhere to call home. No matter where I was something was always missing.

Tonight though I can tell I'm almost home. I've been tracking this vampire for the past 2 years. It's going to be a hard kill because before the demon took over it was Dawn, Buffy's little sister.

I finally tracked her down to the same cemetery in LA which we buried Buffy in.

The fight lasted over an hour but eventually I managed to keep her down long enough to ram the stake home, and finally release Dawn's soul into peace.

I had known this would be my last battle. I was exhausted and I could feel the icy cold fingers of death against my back. It was time for me to finally go home.

I slowly made my way to Buffy's grave and sat down against it. I watched tiredly as the sun started to rise. I could feel her presence beside me as my vision faded to black.

I'm finally home in the arms of my angel.


End file.
